


The New Witch in Town

by Atlantic_Dolphin



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Hermione Granger, F/F, Female Harry Potter, Lesbian Luna Lovegood, Minor Original Character(s), Modern Setting, Original Character(s), Trans Character, Trans Female Character, Trans Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-12 13:56:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 18,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlantic_Dolphin/pseuds/Atlantic_Dolphin
Summary: It's been 3 years since Harry Potter went missing. Most people assume "The Boy Who Lived," is no longer amongst the living. Unbeknownst to them, he lives on! Or should I say, she. You see Hailey Potter is transgender. And while the media was throwing a fit over her disappearance. She's been traveling all over the world in order to get her body to reflect who she really is. It's taken 3 years but now she's finally ready to return to her old life and become, "Hailey Potter, the Girl Who Lived!" Unfortunately for her that means reconnecting with her old friends, and her "former," girlfriend,  Ginny.





	1. Chapter 1

# Chapter One: Reconciliation 

There she was, right outside of her former home and the current residence of her "former" girlfriend. Ginny Weasley.

"Come on, there's no way Ginny would hate me is there?" Hailey thought to herself. Nervously pacing back and forth. "But even if she accepts me for who I am. How is she supposed to forgive me for running off for 3 years. I can't even imagine how that must of felt for her..." Hailey was now struggling to keep herself from succumbing to a full blown panic attack.

"Come on, stay calm. Having a panic attack on your exs front door step isn't exactly how you want to reintroduce yourself is it?" Hailey thought to herself. Trying her hardest to keep her breath steady.

"Well, there's no turning back now." And with that, she reached for the door bell. Hands shaking slightly. "This is the moment you've been waiting for. Don't screw it up." Hailey thought to herself. Taking one last deep breath she rung the door bell and waited eagerly for a response.

"She hears a small groan from the other side of the door. Followed be the sound of someone getting out of bed. She quickly recognizes the voice to be that of her ex-girlfriend, Ginny Weasley. "Just a minute!" Shouted Ginny. "Wow, it feels so good to hear her voice again." Hailey thought to herself. Shedding a single tear. Even though she didn't really want to admit it. She's missed Ginny every single day since she left her all those years ago. "Leaving Ginny was honestly the hardest decision I've ever made." Hailey thought to herself. Trying her best to hold back the tears. Suddenly, she hears foot steps moving towards the door. Hailey tries her best to straighten herself out. Still not fully calmed down from her near panic attack earlier. And not even a second later she hears the door knob begin to turn.

"Hello, can I help you with something?" Ginny asked. "This was really it she was really doing this." Hailey thought to herself. Now starting to sweat. Ginny was wearing a tanktop and some sweatpants. Her hair still a tangled mess due to having to rush out of bed. "Hey Gin!" Hailey replied nervously. Now face to face with her ex-girlfriend. "Oh, do I know you from somewhere? You look kind of familiar." Ginny inquired. She could of sworn she's met the girl infront of her before but she just can't seem to put a finger on it. "Yeah, I guess you could say that." Hailey replied sheepishly. "I have some, very important things to talk to you about. Mind if I come in?" Hailey asked. Fighting the urge to run away and forget this ever happened. "Um, sure?" Replied Ginny. Showly she opened the door pointing Hailey towards one of the many seats in the living room.

The house was a lot messier then Hailey remembered there was stuff strewn about all over the place. "Sorry about the mess. I haven't gotten around to cleaning lately." Said Ginny. Cheeks red from embarrassment. "Oh, it's no problem. I know you've had a rough couple of years." Replied Hailey. She still felt immensely guilty for leaving her behind all those years ago. "Y-yeah I guess you could say that." Ginny replied shakily. She looked away for just a moment to allow a tear to fall. "So.. what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" Asked Ginny. Turning her head to face her. "Oh, right." Replied Hailey. She was having a hard time focusing on the conversation. This was the house she used to call her home. She had so many memories in this place. Some of them good, some of them bad. But in the end they were memories she would keep for the rest of her life. "Sorry about that. I got distracted." "Oh it's no problem." Replied Ginny. "Or though, I do kind of have places to be later today. So I would appreciate it if we could get this over with as quickly as possible." Hailey nodded her head in acknowledgement. "Alright, well, this is probably going be pretty emotionally draining for both of us. So try to make sure you're prepared." Ginny nodded hear head. She was confused as to what this conversation would be about. But it wasn't long until she got her answer.

"So, 3 years ago your boyfriend, Harry Potter, disappeared in the middle of the night and hasn't been heard from since. Correct?" Ginny was caught off guard. The last thing she expected was for some random woman to come into her home and quiz her about her boyfriends disappearance. "You came all the way into my home just to quiz me about my boyfriends? What shitty news paper is it this time?" Ginny asked angrily. "Whoa, calm down I'm not here to put you on to the front page of "some shitty newspaper." I'm here to tell you that your boyfriend, Harry Potter, is alive. Well theoretically speaking at least." Ginny's eyes widened. Her boyfriend. Alive after all this time? It sounded almost to good to be true. "Even if I wanted to believe that Harry Potter was alive, and for merlins sake I do. How am I supposed to believe the words of some random woman that I've never met before? " Ginny asked skeptically. "How about I just show you?" And before Ginny could reply Hailey reached up towards he forehead. "What are y-." But before Ginny could finish, she saw it. The scar, she recognized that scar instantly. It was the scar she would always see on her boyfriend. But who was this woman sitting right next to her. Surely it wasn't her boyfriend, was it? "Is it really you? Were the first words out of Ginny's mouth. She didn't care if her boyfriend was now suddenly a girl. All she cared about was if he (or she) was actually alive. "It's me. And I'm here to stay this time. I promise." Hailey replied tearfully. 

The pair sat in silence for about a minute. Taking in the situation. Finally, Ginny spoke up. "Wow, you're hot." Proclaimed Ginny. Still deep in her own thoughts. It took her a minute, but slowly Ginny realized what she just said and quickly covered her mouth. "Oh my god. I'm so sorry!" Shouted Ginny. Cheeks red with embarrassment. "Oh, it's no problem." Harry replied laughing nervously. She's gotten compliments before. But for some reason this one felt 10 times better then anything that she recieved in the past. "Can I just ask you one question?" Ginny asked. Looking a lot more serious now. "Anything." Hailey replied nervously. Noticing Ginny's sudden change in tone. "Why did you leave me for 3 years without any warning whatsoever. You could of told me that you were trans, or whatever it is that you are and I would've been completely fine with it. I don't care what you are. At the end of the day you were, and still are. Harry Potter. The love of my life and I would do anything just to hold onto you. So why, why leave without saying one word to me. Huh?" Said Ginny shakily. She wasn't sure if she should be angry at her for leaving her for so long. Or happy that she came back. Ginny decided on a combination of the two.

"I-I know that what I did was wrong. T-there wasn't a single day that went by where I didn't regret leaving you. I wanted to come back, I really did. But I just kept thinking about how much you would hate me. Hate me for leaving you for no apparent reason. And yes, while I did have a reason. I just couldn't be sure that you wouldn't hate me for that too!" Replied Hailey. That panic attack from earlier was back and there was nothing Hailey could do to stop it. Ginny noticed this and rushed to comfort her, girlfriend? "Hey it's okay. I forgive you. Yes I was mad at you at first. But now, now I'm just glad that you're here. With me. After all this time. I've really missed you, you know." Ginny replied. Smiling nervously. Tears rolling down her cheeks. "But you should be mad at me. You deserve to be mad at me after everything that I did to you." Hailey replied tearfully. Crying into Ginny's shoulder. "Shhh, try to calm down a little wont you? Yes you're right I have every right to be mad at you for what you did. But we can't change our actions in the past. We can only try to improve on them in the future. Replied Ginny tearfully. Hugging her girlfriend tightly. "T-thank you Gin. You're the best." Replied Hailey. "I don't deserve to have someone like you." "I could say the same thing about you." Replied Ginny. "You're the best girlfriend a girl could ask for. At least, when you're not running off for 3 years that is. Ginny's comment made both of them smile. They had a lot of things to work out between them, sure. But that wasn't important right now. All that mattered to them right now. Was that they were in eachothers company once again. It was like being told that you couldn't have candy for the rest of your life. And then eating a whole bag of it. A feeling of pure happiness surged through the pair. They sat and hugged each other in silence for a minute or two. Both of them trying their best to savior the moment. "Well, now that we've finally been reintroduced to each other. How about you wait here while I go and fetch us something to eat? Oh wait, I almost forgot. I assume that you go by a new name now, correct?" Ginny finally spoke up. She stopped to look at her girlfriend. Awaiting an answer. "O-oh, I go by Hailey now." She replied nervously. "Hailey, ooh that's a lovely name!" Replied Ginny enthusiastically. Hailey smiled at Ginny's approval of her new name. "Thank you." She replied sheepishly. "Oh, and breakfast sounds like a brilliant idea. I haven't eaten anything yet." She added. "You go it." Replied Ginny. Making her way to the kitchen. "Wow, this went way better than I expected. Hailey thought to herself. "Ginny's the best girlfriend anyone could ever ask for. I'm lucky to have her." She remarked. 

Even though she was happy that coming out to Ginny went so well. She knew that this wasn't the last of it. She still had to come out to the world as a whole. But first she wanted to get reacquainted with all her friends from before her transition. Next on her list was Ron and Hermione. "I wonder if they're still together. I should probably ask Ginny after breakfast." Hailey thought to herself. Now that she knew Ginny was on her side she felt a lot more confident about coming out to everyone else. It was reassuring, that no matter what happens. She'll always have Ginny by her side. Her thoughts would have to wait for now however as she heard Ginny calling her from the kitchen. "Coming". She replied. As she started making her way towards the kitchen. "Hailey dear would you mind cleaning up the table for me?" Asked Ginny. "Okay." Replied Hailey. She still found it hard to believe that this wasn't a dream.


	2. Chapter 2

# Chapter Two: Breakfast and the Break up

Possible trigger warnings: A lot of emotional stuff happens in this chapter encluding but not limited to: depictions of a panic attack, and depictions of alcoholism. I would avoid this one and skip to the next chapter (when it comes out) if you're sensitive to those kinds of things. Don't worry, you won't miss out on a whole lot if you decide to skip this one.

Breakfast went well. Hailey was happy to see that Ginny's cooking has improved significantly since the last time she saw her. "You're cooking is a lot better then it used to be Gin." Said Hailey cheerfully. "Thanks." Replied Ginny. "Since you were gone for so long I had to learn how to cook for myself." She added. "Well you're much better now than you used to be before." Replied Hailey. Placing her dirty dish in the sink. "Oh, by the way. I've been meaning to ask you something. How are Ron and Hermione doing, I'm assuming all is well?" Hailey inquired. "Yeaaah, so about that." Replied Ginny. "You see they actually broke up not so long ago."

Hailey was speechless. "T-they broke up? They were almost inseparable before. What happened?" Hailey asked. Still trying to process this newly acquired infomation. "Yeah... without getting into too much detail, they basically had a falling out which resulted in Ron breaking up with Hermione. Hermione went off and started dating Luna believe it or not." Replied Ginny. "Really, Luna. Huh, I gotta say that's the last thing I expected." Replied Hailey. Surprised by this new development. "Oh I know, I was just as shocked as you were when I first heard about it." Replied Ginny.

"Unfortunately, Ron hasn't been doing near as well. He's become reclusive since the break up. I barely even see him anymore." Said Ginny shakily. "And when I do he's bloody drunk or some shit." Ginny added. Her once cheerful mood from earlier was now gone. "And even then. The only time I ever talk to him is when he calls me to pick him up from some stupid pub in the middle of bloody nowhere!" She shouted. Tears now flowing down her cheeks. "I'm sorry Gin." Replied Hailey empathetically. "I know how it feels to see someone you care about just shut down like that. But, we just have to give him some time to cope. You've been trying your best to reach out to him and it's not your fault that he's been ignoring you." She added. Wiping away a tear from her girlfriends cheek. "T-thank you." Ginny replied tearfully. Bringing her girlfriend into another tight hug.

The pair continued hugging eachother for a while longer. Hailey still couldn't get over how nice it felt. The two of them together again after being separated for so long. It was surreal. "Oh, Merlin. I almost forgot!" Shouted Ginny. As she started to make her way towards her phone. Hailey found herself startled by her girlfriends sudden outburst. "Woah!" Hailey yelped. Just barely managing to stop herself from falling over. Once she regained her balance she glanced over at Ginny. She was frantically typing out a text message. "What's the problem Gin?" Hailey inquired. "O-oh, it's not a big deal." Ginny replied. "I just forgot that I had plans to meet up with Hermione later today. I was supposed to leave an hour ago. I just told her that we're running a little bit late."

"We? Replied Hailey nervously. "Oh yeah, I told her that I would be bringing my new girlfriend along with me." Replied Ginny. "I figured that now is as good a time as any for you to reconnect with her and Luna. Of course, if you don't want to, I could always tell them that you couldn't make it." "N-no, it's fine. I'm just... nervous. That's all." Replied Hailey shakily. Hailey felt her chest begin to tighten and she began to feel light headed. "Hey relax, I'll be right there with you the entire time. And besides, Hermione is quite possibly the smartest witch in our generation. The last thing I would expect is for her to hate you for something as stupid as your gender identity." Said Ginny reassuringly. "And as for Luna, well... I'm sure she already knows by now. She always seems to be able see right through people. It's kind of weird now that I think about. Ginny added. "And don't worry about the fact that you were gone for so long. They'll just be happy to know that you're alive and well."

Ginny's comment about Luna was enough to make Hailey giggle slightly. "T-thanks Gin. You're the best, by the way. As if I haven't told you that enough already." Replied Hailey. Letting out a weak smile. "Oh, Hailey Potter. You really know how to make a girl feel good about herself. Ginny replied teasingly. "But anyways, we really should get going. There's a spare room right over there if you want to change into something more 'formal'." She added. "Oh, I left all my clothes back at my apartment. Replied Hailey. "I hope what I'm wearing now is good enough. Ginny took a moment to analyze Hailey's outfit.

Hailey was dressed more for comfort it seemed. She was wearing her hair up in a ponytail along with, black sweatpants accompanied by a white T-shirt. "Um, I guess it will do for now." Replied Ginny uncertainly. "Well, anyways, I'm gonna go get cleaned up now. The telly is over there if you get bored waiting for me. Don't worry though, I shouldn't be too long." Said Ginny as she started to make her way up the stairs. "You better not take too long. I know how much Hermione hates waiting." Said Hailey teasingly. Ginny scoffed at her and then finished making her way up the stairs.

About 30 minutes passed before Ginny started making her way back down the stairs. Hailey was already half asleep on the couch. She was watching some random cooking show on the telly. "Time to get up sleepy head." Said Ginny. "We have to get going we're already late." "Oh, yeah, sorry. I almost forgot that we had places to be." replied Hailey sleepily. She stretched a little bit letting out a small yawn before turning to face her girlfrind. Hailey's jaw dropped. It's been so long now that Hailey forgot how good Ginny looks when she's all dressed up. "W-wow Gin. Y-you look nice." Were the only words Hailey could muster. Still in awe of the beauty that laid before her. "Only nice?" Replied Ginny. "I was going more for drop dead gorgeous or though, judging by the fact that your jaw nearly dropped all the to the floor when I walked in. I would say that I'm close enough." She added teasingly. Managing to make Hailey blush. Ginny had her hair down and she was wearing a beautiful violet dress. "Shall we go now my princess?" Asked Hailey teasingly. "Yeah, I was gonna walk there originally but now we'll have to take a taxi or something. " Replied Ginny. Seemingly un-phased by Hailey's comment.

The pair made their way outside, holding hands along the way. Once they were outside It took about 10 minutes for a taxi to arrive. "Thank Merlin that Ginny's flat isn't that far away from the city." Hailey though to herself. "I'm sure Hermione would kill us if we took any longer." Just then it finally hit her. "Wow, this is really happening. I'm really about to talk to Hermione again." Hailey thought to herself anxiously. She was both happy that she would finally be able to talk to her friend again, and scared of what her friends reaction to her transgender status would be. Deep down she knows that Hermione won't bat an eye at her new appearance (or though she has every right to be mad at me for pulling a disappearing act for 3 years). Hailey couldn't help but wonder "what if?" What if she hates her for being who she is. "What if she was willing to throw their whole friendship away just because of her being transgender?" Just the thought of that possibility was enough to bring back that feeling of pure panic from earlier. She could feel her chest tighten once again as her breath started to become erratic. Hailey felt like she was on the verge of having a breakdown. Ginny noticed her girlfriend's woes and squeezed her hand reassuringly while shooting her a compassionate smile. Thankfully, that was enough to calm her down and after a minute or two her breath steadied and she managed to relax for the rest of the drive.

After another 30 minutes on the road. They finally arrived at the restaurant they're supposed to meet Luna and Hermione at. "Welp, here we go." Said Hailey nervously. Ginny noticed the nervousness in Hailey's voice and gave her hand another squeeze. "Don't worry. Everything will be fine. I promise." Said Ginny reassuringly. Hailey let out a weak smile as the pair made their way into the restaurant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end the chapter here. I wanted to depict the emotions Hailey and Ginny are currently experiencing, while also allowing people who are sensitive to that kind of stuff to be able to safely skip it without missing important parts of the story. Next chapter will involve Hailey reconnecting with Luna and Hermione.


	3. Chapter 3

# Chapter Three: Dinner with a Stranger

Slight trigger warning: depictions of anxiety/depictions of a panic attack.

The restaurant was a small family owned establishment. It wasn't the fanciest restaurant Hailey had ever seen but it made up for that by having a nice atmosphere. "It's very busy." Hailey observed. "Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have our food in no time considering how much talking there's gonna be. You still want to come out to them tonight of course. Right?" Asked Ginny cautiously. Giving Hailey a reassuring smile. "Y-yeah, that's the plan alright." Replied Hailey nervously. The pair was then greeted by a waitress. "How many in your party tonight?" She inquired. "Oh, actually we're here to meet someone. We've been running pretty late." Ginny replied. "Ah, in that case I'll leave you two to it." Replied the waitress. Making her way back to whatever job she was doing before the two of them came in. Hailey looked around nervously. She was dreading the moments to come. The only reason she wasn't suffering from a panic attack right now was her girlfriend's hand wrapped tightly around her own.

The pair looked around for a little while. Trying their best to locate Luna and Hermione's table. "There they are!" Proclaimed Ginny. Pulling Hailey with her as she made her way towards what Hailey could only assume was Luna and Hermione's table. Hailey traced Ginny's eyes to see that Luna and Hermione were cuddling together. "They looked rather bored." Hailey thought to herself. Of course according to Ginny they're an hour or so late so that was understandable. Hailey then turned her attention to the couples outfits. Hermione was wearing a simple black dress. Her hair was way shorter than Hailey remembered. She only had it down to her shoulders now, it gave off a more mature look. "It suites her well." Hailey thought to herself. She then looked over at Luna to see what she was wearing. Luna was wearing a sparkly blue dress. Her platinum blond hair was down to her waist with the side shaved. And to finish it off she was wearing some light mascara and eye liner. Hailey was intrigued by Luna's fashion sense. But then again, when was she not intrigued by Luna. Sure she could be considered odd at times. But at the end of the day, Luna was a very fun and interesting person and Hailey couldn't wait to talk to her again. She was slightly dreading talking to Hermione again however. She knew that she would be mad at her for leaving for so long, but Hailey couldn't blame her. Still, the thought of coming out to her was frightening. Even if it was very likely that she would be accepting.

Luna gave them a welcoming smile as the pair made their way over to the today. "Well look who finally made it. Took you long enough." Said Hermione teasingly. "Yeah, I'm really sorry about that. I got kind of distracted." Replied Ginny. Glancing towards her girlfriend. "Oh, right. You're girlfriend kept you "distracted" the whole day and you lost track of time. " Replied Hermione teasingly. She winked at them with a grin on her face. Oh, Merlin. "Hermione thinks Ginny and I were...oh my." Hailey thought to herself blushing intensely. She turned to look at Ginny who was blushing as well. "It's nice to finally meet the real you! My name's Luna." Said Luna cheerfully. Luna's wording made Hailey's heart skip a beat. "The "real you?" Did she honestly know who she was already?" Hailey thought to herself. Knowing Luna she probably did. Hailey paused for a moment. "H-Hailey, my name's Hailey it's nice to meet you too, Luna." Replied Hailey, while nervously shaking Luna's hand. Hailey looked at Luna to try to read her expression but, it was no use. Luna was just staring at her with her silver colored eyes, accompanied by the cheerful smile she usually had. Luna always seemed to be cheerful no matter what the circumstances were. Hailey admired that about her. "And my name's Hermione. It's a pleasure to meet you Hailey." Hailey was startled by Hermione's introduction. She almost forgot Hermione was even here. " I-It's a pleasure to meet you too, Hermione." She replied nervously. Trying her best to stay calm.

The pair took their seat at the table. "So how have you been doing Hermione?" Ginny inquired. "Oh, well as you know I've been very busy lately. Between finishing up law school and my break up with Ron I was pretty stressed out for a while. Of course things have gotten a lot better since this angel came into my life." She turned to kiss Luna on the cheek. "Aaaaaw" Ginny squealed. "You two make such a cute couple." She added. "If you think she's cute now you should see her when she's all tied up." Replied Luna grinning mischievously. "Luna!" Hermione protested. Her cheeks were now burning red with embarrassment. "What? It's true." Luna replied cheerfully before pulling Hermione into a kiss. "Well Hailey, we can't let Luna and Hermione have all the fun now can we?" Before Hailey could respond to that. Ginny was already pulling her into a kiss.

Hailey forgot how nice it was to feel Ginny's lips pressing up against her own. She felt like she could do this all day. The pair continued to kiss each other passionately. Their tongues soon became intertwined with eachother as they continued kissing. Hailey didn't want this moment to end, and it seemed like Ginny didn't either. The pair continued for a while longer. Hailey didn't even know what was happening around her. She felt lost in the moment. Hailey didn't know how much time had passed, but after a while she heard someone clearing their throat.

"Are you two almost done?" Hermione inquired. "I know you love eachother and all, but you've been kissing eachother for almost 3 minutes now." She added teasingly. Hailey pulled herself back from Ginny's warm lips, looking slightly embarrassed. "S-sorry." She replied sheepishly. "Oh it's no problem. We all get carried away sometimes." Replied Hermione while glancing towards Luna. "It's just that we originally came here to talk and catch up on things. Not to spend all day kissing." She added jokingly. "Yeah, sorry about that. It's just been a while since we last kissed eachother." Ginny replied. Hermione was slightly confused by Ginny's response, but she let it slip for the time being.

The two couples continued talking for a while longer. Hailey listened into the conversation the other 3 were having. She knew that originally, the plan was for them to catch up with eachother and Hailey waa trying her best to allow them to do just that. When Hailey left for 3 years, one of the things she missed the most was having nice quiet conversations with her friends. She was extatic to finally be able to experience them again. Some more time passed. Hailey was deep in thought listening into the conversation the other 3 were having when eventually, Hermione spoke up.

"Well it's been fun, but unfortunately, Luna and I have to get going. As much as I would like to stay and talk to you all night I have things that I must attend to tomorrow." Said Hermione apologetically. the couple started getting ready to leave when suddenly a voice called out. "Wait!" Ginny shouted, causing some people to turn to look at her. "Shit, sorry." She replied before clearing her throat. "But anyways, Hailey has something very important to talk to you about. Right sweetie?" Asked Ginny, while turning to look at Hailey and giving her a reassuring smile. Hailey felt her heart skip a beat. She had almost forgotten about her plans to come out to them tonight. "U-uhm, yeah, I guess I do." She replied nervously. She was now finding it harder and harder to breath. Ginny saw the nervous expression on Hailey's face and gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Don't worry, you'll be fine. I'm right here with." Ginny whispered, trying her best to comfort her girlfriend. "I truly am lucky to have her." Hailey thought to herself, as she felt a tear fall from her eye as she turned to look at the people sitting across from her. Hermione had a confused expression on her face, while Luna looked like she already knew what was about to happen and was just smiling at her. "Here it goes." Hailey thought to herself nervously. She knew that no matter what, coming out to them wasn't going to get any easier so she might as well just get it over with now.

"Uhm, o-okay. First off, let me say that I am so very sorry and you have every right to be mad at me. Also this is all gonna sound pretty crazy but, you're just going to have to trust me. But anyway, enough blabbering. Here it goes." Hailey took one last deep breath before continuing where she left off. "I-It's me Harry Potter. Or though it's Hailey Potter now, but we'll get to that in just a second. But anyways, I left all those years ago because I found out I was transgender. And yes I know what you're thinking. Why didn't I tell anyone about this before running off for 3 years? And well, I was scared. Not scared of what my future would behold, but scared of how everyone would react to me being, well you know, trans." Hailey could no longer hold back her tears. She collapsed into Ginny's shoulder. "I-I'm sorry." Were the only words she was able to get out. Ginny was hugging her girlfriend tightly while rubbing the back of her head. "Shh, it's okay." Said Ginny empathetically. "You did it, I'm proud of you. She added. Hailey looked up to see that Ginny was smiling at her. Maybe even a tear or two in her own eyes. Hermione on the other hand, was just sitting there in complete silence.

Hailey continued to sob uncontrollably into Ginny's shoulder, while Ginny continued to comfort her. Eventually, Luna got out of her seat and started making her way towards the two of them.

"Don't worry Hailey, we forgive you." Luna replied calmly. "Right Hermione?" But again Hermione was just silent. Luna looked at Hailey apologetically. "I don't understand what her problem is. Let me go talk to her." Hailey watched nervously as Luna made her way back towards Hermione. "Don't worry love, I think she's just having a hard time processing all of this." Ginny whispered, smiling weakly. Hailey could tell that even Ginny was uncertain as to whether or not what she just said was true. Hailey turned back towards Luna and Hermione. The two girls were whispering to eachother. Hailey tried to make out what it was that they were saying but ultimately, all she could do was wait.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity. Hermione spoke up. "I-I need to leave, this is just too much for me right now." Hermione ran out the front door hurriedly. Luna gave them both an apologetic look before running after her.

"Well that certainly could of gone better. Hailey said tearfully. "Don't worry Hailey, we've know Hermione for so many years now. I'm sure she'll come around. Eventually." Replied Ginny reassuringly. Ginny wouldn't admit it, but even she was unsure as to whether or not Hermione would come around. "You've been through enough today. How about we head home?" She added, noting how tired her girlfriend looked. "That would be nice." Replied Hailey, tears still streaming down her face.

The pair swiftly exited the restaurant. Hermione and Luna were no where to be seen. "I know it's not easy, but try to calm down a little. You did you're best and I'm proud of you. We'll worry about Hermione in the morning." Ginny said sternly. There weren't words to describe how much Hailey appreciated everything Ginny was doing for her. It was just this morning that she showed up on her door step. When she came out to her, she was almost certain that Ginnt would hate her. Whether she would hate her for leaving, or hate her for being transgender she wasn't sure of. All she knew was that Ginny would probably kick her out and she would be left with nothing. But instead of hate, she found love and acceptance. Ginny accepted her instantly. And not only did Ginny accept her, but she also didn't hesitate when it came to helping her reconnect with her old friends either. This whole night she's been nothing but supportive of her decision to come out to Luna and Hermione. Not only that, but she's even been trying her best to reassure her that she was doing the right thing. It was clear that Ginny loved her more than anything else in this world. She truly didn't deserve Ginny. But that's enough admiring for one night. Hailey thought to herself as she heard the taxi pull up. "Thank you Ginny, I hope you know just how much it is that I love you." She said tearfully. "I don't know what I would even do without you." She added kissing Ginny on the cheek. "Oh Hailey, you're the best girlfriend I could've ever asked for. Just make sure you check with me before you go running off somewhere next time." Ginny replied. Hailey couldn't tell if she was joking or not. The pair kissed eachother on the lips one more time before entering the taxi. Coming out to Hermione could of gone better, sure. But Hailey didn't care what her friends thought about her any more. All she cared about right now was being in the company of her girlfriend, Ginny.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to end the chapter on a little bit of a cliff hanger. Had a lot of fun writing this one so expect to see the next chapter out "fairly" soon.


	4. Chapter 4

# Chapter Four: First Night Back Home

Hailey and Ginny eventually arrived back at their apartment. Hailey was almost completely calmed down from coming out earlier in the night. Hermione's reaction to her coming out could of gone better sure, but she didn't care about that right now. All she wanted to do right now was to finally spend some time alone with her girlfriend, Ginny. Besides, after all the emotional stress she was under today, it would be amazing to finally take a moment to relax.

"Are you sure you're doing okay sweetie?" Ginny inquired. "You've sure been through a lot today."

"Yeah, I'm doing much better. And Gin, I can't thank you enough for everything you've done today, I couldn't of done any of it without you." Hailey replied, smiling happily.

"Wow, I don't think I've ever seen you this happy before. The Harry I knew always had a forced smile on his face. It seemed like he was never truly happy and he didn't want anyone to know he wasn't. But now? Now that you're Hailey, you seem genuinely happy. You're smile is wonderful and it just makes me so happy to see that you're finally yourself after all these years. " Ginny proclaimed, smiling happily.

Hailey wiped a tear from her eye. "Thanks Gin, ." She replied shakily, trying to stop herself from crying for yet another time today. Hailey was surprised that Ginny noticed how unhappy she was before she transitioned. But the past is in the past. Now all Hailey wanted to focus on was the present. "How is it possible that you're this perfect?" Hailey asked, smiling lovingly at Ginny.

Ginny just shrugged before making her way towards the stairs. "You can sleep with me if you want, just like we used to. Or if you're not comfortable with that, there's a guest room down there." She asked, turning to look baxk towards Hailey.

Hailey froze. "She wants me to sleep in the same bed as her?" Hailey thought to herself, shocked by Ginny's offer.

"Are you sure you would be comfortable with me sleeping with you? I mean, we only just got reunited this morning." Replied Hailey, she was almost certain that Ginny wasn't actually serious and was just messing with her.

"Of course I'm comfortable sleeping with you. I missed you for so long, I just want to be in your company again." Ginny replied sternly. Besides, I think you miss us cuddling together just as much as I do judging by the amount of times you've kissed me today." She added teasingly.

Hailey's cheeks turned red from embarrassment. "Don't act like you didn't enjoy kissing me as much as I enjoyed kissing you." She replied defensively.

"I never said that I didn't. Or though, it wouldn't be a horrible idea if you worked on you're kissing skills a bit more. You're decent at it, but you could still be a lot better. Of course, I'm sure you'll get plenty of practice in the days to come." Ginny replied, grinning mischievously.

Hailey didn't seem to acknowledge Ginny's reply as she was still caught off guard by Ginny's offer.

Ginny made her way back down the stairs towards her girlfriend. "Look, I know you might not think so, but I love you more than words can possibly describe. I don't care about the fact that you're a girl now, all I care about is making sure you're happy. Now if you don't want to sleep in the same bed as me, that's fine I'll respect your decision, however I think that it would be a lot better for the both of us if we at least try to get things back to how they once were. Starting with getting our relationship back on track." Replied Ginny empathetically, as she took Hailey's hands in her own.

Hailey could see how much Ginny wanted their relationship to blossom again. It brought back that feeling of guilt she had already felt so many times today. "And I would be happy to sleep in the same bed as you again Gin." Replied Hailey nervously, still unsure as to whether or not this was the right thing to do.

"Happy to sleep in the same bed as you again. Ergh, I sound like an idiot." Hailey thought to herself angrily as she awaited Ginny's reaction.

All Ginny did was smile happily at Hailey before finally making her way up the stairs towards her bedroom. "Wow, have I missed seeing Ginny's smile." Hailey muttered to herself, as she followed Ginny up the stairs.

Hailey took one step into the bedroom before having a look around. The bedroom was almost exactly as it was 3 years ago. The room was plain, it had a bed, nightstand with a lamp on top of it, and a white rug in the middle of the room. The walls and roof where still the plain white color they were 3 years ago. "Ginny and I only bought this house a couple of months before I left. Well, technically, I bought it with my ridiculous fortune that I have lying around, but that's not the important part. Ginny and I were finally moving in together, it was supposed to be the "next step" in our relationship. Instead what happened was I left her heart broken for 3 years while I transitioned before finally coming back to her. I'm never gonna get past the guilt I feel for what I did. I'm also never going to make up for what I did. All I know is that Ginny deserves better and I won't let her down again."

Hailey was lost in her own thoughts for a minute or two before Ginny finally spoke up.

"Are you okay sweetie?" Ginny inquired. "If you're having second thoughts about this whole arrangement you could always sleep in thw guest bedroom down stairs, I certainly won't mind."

"N-no I'm fine. Really. I'm just a little... nervous... that's all..." Replied Hailey, nervously avoiding eye contact. 

"Why are you nervous exactly. Was it something I said?" Ginny asked.

"N-no it's not you're fault. I just... get nervous easily, that's all. Everything is just moving so fast and I haven't had any time to calm down." Hailey replied tearfully. 

"Hey, it's okay, I understand completely. You've definitely had a rough day today. But I think we can both agree that there's been enough tears shed today. Besides, what better way to calm yourself down then relaxing in bed?" Ginny replied reassuringly. 

"Y-you're right Gin. Sorry I'm such a mess."

"Don't worry about it. We're going to work through this together. One step at a time." Ginny replied empathetically. 

Hailey looked up to see Ginny was smiling at her. Hailey let out a weak smile before dropping her luggage on the floor.

"You don't mind do you?"

"Of course I dont. Just make sure it's out of the way."

Hailey moved her luggage to the side before opening it to find her pajamas.

"I'm going to go change real quick. Don't worry, I won't be long."

"Why can't you just change right here?" Ginny asked. "Don't worry, I don't bite, well, not most of the time at least."

Hailey scoffed at Ginny's comment before looking back down at her pajamas. 

"Oh fuck it, Ginny's probably going to see me naked eventually anyway."

Hailey looked back at Ginny who was just staring at her. Ginny smiled back as soon as she noticed Hailey was looking at her.

Hailey smiled back nervously before looking back down at her clothes.

"Welp, here we go. Merlin I can't believe im actually about to do this."

As Hailey started to undress Ginny tried not to stare too much. She wouldn't admit it, but she's been curious as to what what Hailey's body looked like now.

Hailey was about to take off her trousers before Ginny interrupted her.

"Wait!" Ginny waited until Hailey was looking at her before continuing. 

"You don't have to do this if you don't want to. The last thing I want to do is make you uncomfortable."

Hailey paused to think for a moment before replying.

"Don't worry Gin, I'm' fine. I was uncomfortable with the idea at first but well, it's not like I'm going to be able to hide my body from you forever. Besides, whst kind of girlfriend would I be if I didn't even let you see me naked." Hailey replied while smiling nervously.

"Oh merlin, I really just said that didn't I?" Hailey thought to herself. But before she could say anything else, Ginny responded. 

"Fair enough, if you're sure this is what you want to do then I won't stop you."

A small voice in the back of Hailey's mind was telling her to turn around and to just go and change in the bathroom like she had planned to earlier. But she knew that it was already to late to turn back.

"Okay, here we go for real this time." Hailey thought to herself in an attempt to keep herself calm.

Hailey proceeded to take off her trousers, shortly followed up by her t-shirt. She noticed that Ginny was staring quite a bit or though she was trying her best to hide it. Hailey couldn't really blame her though, if she was in her position she'd probably be staring a lot as well. 

Hailey hurriedly put on her pajamas, which weren't really pajamas. All she did was put on one of her old t-shirts that were now way too big for her much smaller frame.

"Well, at least that's that over with." Hailey thought to herself as she started to make her way to get in bed with Ginny. 

Hailey got into bed right beside Ginny who strangely, hasn't said any thing since she got undressed.

"Are you alright Gin?" Hailey finally asked after Ginny was just staring at her in complete silence for another minute.

"Oh, yeah, sorry about that. It's just that you're really fucking hot and I was just thinking about..." Ginny quickly covered her mouth before saying anything else.

The couple both exchanged eye contact before Hailey realized what Ginny was about to say.

"Oh." Was the only word Hailey could get out of her mouth before her cheeks turned bright red.

"Yeah, sorry about that. I kind of have a habit of saying the first thing that comes to my mind." Replied Ginny, who was now blushing just as hard, if not harder than Hailey.

"I-It's fine. We all get a little carried away sometimes." Hailey replied sheepishly. She's never really had anyone complement her on her appearance since she's transitioned.

"Wow, it feels so nice to actually get complimented on something that you actually like about yourself." Hailey thought to herself. 

Suddenly, Ginny cleared her throat in order to get Hailey's attention.

"Well it's getting late, and as much as I would love to stay awake and cuddle with you all night I have things that I need to do tomorrow. 

"Oh, of course." Hailey replied, slightly disappointed that the day had to end.

Ginny noticed the disappointment in Hailey's voice and moved in for a kiss.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to ourselves tomorrow." Ginny said before kissing Hailey on the lips.

The pair continued to kiss each other passionately for a minute or two before Ginny finally pulled herself away.

"Good night sweetie." She said while yawning as she got up to turn off the lights. 

"Good night Gin." Replied Hailey smiling happily as she put her glasses on the bedside table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long with this chapter some IRL stuff got in the way and then I caught a pretty nasty cold.
> 
> But anyways, I hope you enjoyed the new chapter! I'll try to get the next one out sooner but I can't make any promises.


	5. Chapter 5

# Chapter 5: First Morning Back Home 

Hailey woke up the next day to find that Ginny was still fast asleep. She had her arm wrapped tightly around Hailey's stomach.

"Wow, I could definitely get used to this." Hailey thought to herself happily. "Or though, how exactly am I supposed to get out of bed without waking Ginny up?" Hailey thought to herself for another minute or two before she finally just went for it. She started to slowly lift Ginny's arm up from around her and then proceeded to slowly roll out of bed.

"Well, that seems to of worked. Now, I wonder what I should prepare for breakfast." Hailey thought to herself as she quietly made her way out of the bedroom and down the staircase.

Hailey was halfway through cooking when she noticed her phone had multiple text notifications.

"Hmm, that's weird. I can't think of anyone who would be trying to reach me so early in the morning." Hailey thought to herself as she made her way to her phone.

Hailey hesitated for a moment before she finally opened up the message.

"Dear Hailey Potter, I can't stress enough how sorry I am for the way I acted last night. I just felt so hurt that you hid for 3 years rather than telling us that you were transgender. My emotions got the better of me and for that, I am truly sorry. It would mean the world to me if we could get together and talk sometime later today. Maybe over coffee if you're up for it? You can bring Ginny along with you if that would make you feel more comfortable. Any ways, I hope you'll take me up on my offer. We have a lot of things to talk about and I would very much appreciate it if I could apologize to you in person."

Signed, Hermione Granger.

Hailey felt that overwhelming feeling of anxiety pour over her again.

"Oh Merlin, I almost forgot about what happened with Hermione and Luna last night." She said shakily. 

"She stormed off in what seemed like a fit of rage and I was almost certain she would never talk to me again. But now she wants to apologize. I should call Luna, just to make sure that Hermione is being honest with me. Because even though I want to, I'm not sure if I can trust Hermione right now."

Suddenly, Hailey heard a yawn come from upstairs, shortly followed by the sound of someone coming down the staircase.

"Good morning sweetie." Said Ginny tiredly as she finished making her way down the stairs.

"What are you cooking anyway? It smells... burnt..."

"Oh Merlin, I forgot!" Hailey exclaimed as she ran towards the stove.

"You know if you burn my apartment down you're paying for it." Ginny replied teasingly. 

Hailey rolled her eyes before she looked down at the burnt remains of the omelet she was previously preparing.

"Well, that certainly looks like it would of been tasty. Why don't we just go out for breakfast, I know I pretty nice pancake place not too far from here." Replied Ginny.

"That sounds like a brilliant idea Ginny, or though I should really take care of something first." Hailey replied as she handed her phone to Ginny. 

Hailey waited until Ginny was done reading before she continued.

"It almost seems to good to be true. I was going to call Luna to try and see if she knows anything about this first. You know, just in case."

Ginny paused to think for a moment before responding. "I mean, Hermione is the last person I would expect to do something like that. Or though, I certainly didn't expect her to react the way she did last night. And I mean, if word gets out that you're 'Harry Potter' then that would make both of our lives hell. So go ahead, call Luna and see what she has to say."

Hailey nervously looked at Ginny who looked back and gave her a reassuring smile.

"Come on, what are you waiting for? I'm sure Luna will be understanding."

Hailey took one last deep breath before calling Luna's number. The phone continued to ring for a little while before someone finally picked up.

"Hello, this is Luna Lovegood. Who do I have the pleasure of speaking to today?" Said Luna cheerfully. 

"Hey Luna, it's me, Hailey Potter."

"Oh, hi Hailey. I have to say that I'm so sorry about last night. The last time I saw Hermione that angry was the day after she broke up with Ron."

"It's okay Luna, I know you tried your best to get Hermione under control, I don't blame you at all. However I do have a question that I want to ask you if you don't mind." Said Hailey nervously. 

"Ask away." Luna replied calmly.

"Well, I just got a message from Hermione saying that she wanted to meet up and talk later over coffee. So I was just wondering if she mentioned this to you at all?"

Luna was silent for a moment before she finally replied. "No, she hasn't mentioned that to me just yet. What did she say anyway? I managed to calm her down and talk some sense into her after we got back to her apartment, but she's still been pretty silent about the whole ordeal. At least to me she has."

"She said she wanted to apologize for last night. She seemed pretty embarrassed about the way she acted last night so it doesn't surprise me that she hasn't said anything to you yet."

"That's great! For a second I thought I was going to have to drag her over to your flat to get her to apologize, which might of been kind of fun in retrospect." Luna paused for a moment before continuing. 

"S-sorry about that I was just thinking about... Stuff..." Luna replied calmly.

"I'm sure you were." Hailey replied teasingly. 

"But anyways, it's great that Hermione is trying to reach out to you. However, if she starts to give you any problems just give me a call and I'll... take care of her." Hailey could tell that Luna had that same mischievous smile on her face that she had last night.

"I'll remember that. Thanks for having my back Luna."

"Oh it's no problem, really, just go and enjoy yourself. I'm sure you and Ginny already have some plans for today?"

"Yeah, something like that at least."

"Well, it's been fun talking to you Hailey Potter, but I'm afraid I have to get going."

"Cya later Luna."

"Good bye Hailey, I hope you have a wonderful rest of your day." Luna replied before hanging up.

"Well, what did she have to say?" Asked Ginny.

"She said she wasn't aware that Hermione reached out to me after last night. Or though she also said that she would have my back if things with Hermione don't work out." Hailey replied.

Ginny sighed. "That seems a little worrying, but at least we can count on Luna to be there for you. You don't have to do this if you don't want to you know."

"I know. It's just that.. I really want things with Hermione to work out. We've been friends for so long and we've been through so much together and I would really hate to lose her." Hailey replied, trying her best not to tear up.

"Fair enough. Remember, I'll be by your side the whole time." Replied Ginny reassuringly. 

Hailey smiled before bringing Ginny into a tight hug. "I love you Gin."

"I love you too Hailey."

The pair continued to hug each other a little longer before Ginny started to pull back. "I'd love to spend the rest of the morning hugging you, but unfortunately if we want to meet Hermione on time we should really get going and get some breakfast."

"Yeah, you're right. Sorry about that, I just lost track of time." Replied Hailey.

"Don't worry about it, time spent being with you is way more important than anything else I'm doing today."

Hailey smiled happily at Ginny before making her way back up stairs to change out of her pajamas. 

"Are you coming Gin?"

"Nah, I already got changed before I came down and it's too early for me to be worrying about anything else right now."

Hailey finished making her way up the staircase and back into the bedroom.

"Hmm, I wonder what I should wear today." Hailey thought to herself.

Hailey opened up her luggage and proceeded to rummage through it. "No, that won't do. Oh definitely not that one. Ooh, this could work." Hailey thought to herself excitedly. 

After about 10 minutes Hailey finally started to make her way back down the stairs. 

"Geez Hailey, I know you're a girl and all now, but you take even longer to get an outfit together than I do." Said Ginny teasingly. 

Hailey scoffed at Ginny's comment before making her way to the bottom of the staircase. "Well, how do I look?" Hailey inquired. 

Ginny turned off the telly and turned to look at her girlfriend. Ginny was speechless. She thought Hailey looked kind of cute yesterday, but today she was on a whole new level.

Hailey had her hair up in a ponytail and in Ginny's opinion, she had just the right amount of make up on. "Not too much and not too little" Ginny thought to herself.

"Blimey she might even be better than me when it comes to applying make up. Then again, I've never been much of a make up person." Ginny then proceeded to analyze what her girlfriend had chosen as her outfit for their day out together. Hailey was wearing a sparkly red dress accompanied by a pair of black flats.

"Wow, that dress really suits her!" Ginny though to herself. Ginny continued to stare silently at her girlfriend. After what felt like an eternity, Hailey finally spoke up.

"Um Ginny, is something wrong? If you don't like what I'm wearing then I could always go up and change again real quick."

Ginny remained silent for a moment, completely distracted by her girlfriend's beauty. Finally, after what seemed like forever, Ginny was able to process what Hailey had just said.

"No!" She shouted. "Woops, I mean, words can't possibly describe how amazing you look right now!"

Hailey could tell that Ginny was trying to hide the fact that she was blushing intensely right now, but she wasn't doing a very good job at that.

"Well anyways, we better get going now." Said Ginny as she made her way towards the door.

"Ladies first." Ginny said teasingly as she held open the door.

Hailey rolled her eyes before making her way out the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter was getting pretty long so I decided to end it here. Hope you all enjoyed!


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is going to be a long one so feel free to grab a drink or a snack of some sort. Also slight trigger warning: there's some slight homophobia in this chapter so be warned. Any ways, I hope you all enjoy! <3

# Chapter Six: Shopping Trip

"That was a pretty okay breakfast. Don't you agree?" Ginny inquired as she held the door open for her girlfriend.

"I think it was a little more than okay." Replied Hailey.

"Yeah I know, I was just teasing."

"Anyways, we have another hour or two before we have to go meet up with Hermione. What do you want to do in the meantime?"

Hailey paused to think for a moment.

"I don't know." She replied shyly. "I've never really gone out much before. What would you suggest we do?"

"Hmm, well I noticed that you didn't have very many wardrobe options so I was thinking that we could go clothes shopping!" Ginny replied enthusiastically.

"A-are you sure that's a good idea Gin?" Hailey replied nervously.

"Oh don't worry sweetie. It will be fun! Im sure of it!"

"Well, I guess that would be okay..."

Before Hailey could say anything else Ginny was already holding her hand and dragging her to what she could only assume was the nearest clothing store.

"Where are we going exactly?" Hailey inquired.

"Diagon alley." Ginny replied. "I couldn't just take you to any boring old muggle shop for your first time clothes shopping now could I?"

Hailey rolled her eyes and decided to just let Ginny lead the way. Not like she had much choice when it came to that matter. Once Ginny was set on doing something she was going to do it and no one was going to convince her otherwise.

It was 30 minutes before the couple arrived outside of the leaky cauldron. Hailey felt a strong sense of nostalgia, after all, it has been 3 years since she last entered this place. Ginny was instantly greeted by people as soon as the pair entered.

"Welcome back Ginny! Hope you had a nice weekend." Said the inn keeper.

"Oh, yeah. My weekend was lovely! Thanks for asking." She replied quickly before turning to look at Hailey who was already giving her a "we're talking about this later" look.

"Well anyways, I'd love to stay and chit chat but unfortunately I have some business that I must attend to so if you don't mind we'll be on our way.

"Alright then, I won't keep you any longer. Have a good rest of your day!" The inn keeper replied happily.

Ginny hurriedly walked towards the exit, dragging Hailey along with her. Once the pair had made it out the other side Ginny saw Hailey's eyes light up.

"Wow, it's been a little over 3 years since I last stepped foot in this place." She said nostalgically. "I remember when I was 11 years old and Hagrid took me here for the first time. Things have sure changed a lot since then, huh Gin?"

"I'd say they've changed for the better. Don't you agree?" Ginny replied as she leaned in to give her girlfriend a kiss on the cheek.

"Y-yeah, I agree." She replied whilst blushing. 

Ginny grabbed Hailey's hand and started leading her towards the clothing shop she had in mind. The walk there took a little over five minutes. Hailey would ask a question about a store or building that she didn't recognize every so often and Ginny would use that as an excuse to bring her in and kiss her before answering her question. Hailey noticed that some people would stare at them like they were some sort of freaks whenever they kissed eachother but she didn't care, here she was with the love of her life and ontop of that she was finally the witch she always knew she wanted to be.

"And if anyone has any problems with that, they can go to hell for all I care." Hailey thought to herself after she noticed yet another look of "disgust" went her way. "I just hope that Ginny feels the same way."

"Ah, here we are!" Ginny announced.

Hailey turned her head to look at the building she would be heading into. The place was a small, rundown wooden hut. The wood that made the walls looked old and fragile and the floor would creak whenever someone took a step.

"Are you sure we're at the right place Gin? This place looks like it got abandoned years ago!" Hailey protested. 

"I'm positive."

"Well, if you say so." Hailey replied nervously as she opened the door and took her first step into the hut.

Hailey couldn't believe her eyes. What she saw when she entered wasn't some run down hut but in fact it was a very well kept building. The walls were made of stone with fancy indentations carved into them while the floor was made of a very expensive wood and from what Hailey could tell it had just been freshly polished.

Ginny let out a quick giggle as she watched her girlfriend's jaw slowly descend towards the floor.

"You look cute when you're like that." Said Ginny before she pulled Hailey in for yet another kiss.

A voice suddenly interrupted them. "Welcome ladies! Is there anything I can help you with?"

Hailey looked up to see what she assumed was the shop keeper. She was an older woman, probably around her mid 50s. She was fairly tall which was only further amplified by the high heels she was wearing. She had some pretty fashionable glasses which went well with her long red hair. She was wearing a colorful dress and had a moderate amount of makeup on. Hailey was about to respond before Ginny shoved right past her.

"Oh hi there Wendy! We're fine for right now but we'll be sure to let you know if we need anything later!" Ginny replied quickly.

"Ah, alright. I'll leave you two ladies too it then." The shop keeper replied before walking back towards the front desk.

"What was that all about?" Hailey growled.

'Sorry, it's just that..." Ginny trailed off for a second before grabbing Hailey's hand and dragging her into one of the changing rooms.

"Sorry, I know that we're the only people in the store but this is going to be kind of an intrusive and personal question so I really don't want anyone hearing us."

"I don't understand. What could possibly be so important right now?" Hailey asked, she was thoroughly confused as to what Ginny was so concerned about.

"Well..." Ginny paused for a moment before continuing. 

"Well, this isn't going to get any easier so I'm just going to be blunt about it. But what's your genital situation like? I know, that that's a really insensitive question to ask you. But it's just that I don't want to risk you getting 'found out', I hope you understand?" She said cautiously.

Hailey let out a sigh. She knew that this was going to be brought up eventually. Or though, she was hoping to avoid the question for a little longer.

"I have a fully functioning vagina. I could even have kids of my own if I wanted too. It's amazing what magic can do, don't you agree?" Hailey replied nervously while scratching the back of her head. "I'm sorry, I really shouldn't be so nervous telling you about it. I mean you are my girlfriend after all, if anyone deserves to know it's you."

"No sweetie it's alright! I know that that must of been hard for you. But I appreciate that you managed to tell me about it. Besides, at least now we know that Wendy over there can help you pick out some new clothes risk free! She has an eye for fashion like no other. Hell, when I first came in I could of sworn she could read my mind or something. She knew exactly what I wanted before I even knew I wanted it!" Ginny replied reassuringly while bringing her girlfriend into a hug.

The pair continued to hug eachother for a few minutes. Hailey let out a couple of tears before she was finally back on her feet and ready to continue on with this little shopping adventure of theirs.

"Are you sure you're good? Hermione can wait. What's more important is that you're feeling okay." Ginny said sincerely. 

"Oh, don't worry about me Gin, I'll be fine. Besides, as long as you're here with me I feel like nothing can keep me down." Hailey replied while staring into Ginny's beutiful brown eyes.

"Alright, well let's go get you some new outfits!" Ginny beamed before giving her girlfriend a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Wow, it's been a while since I've seen Ginny this excited about something before." Hailey thought to herself while trying to hide the fact that she was blushing from the other customers.

"I'll go have a look around. Why don't you go and see if Wendy could maybe help you out a little in the meantime?"

Hailey nodded before turning around to walk to the front desk where Wendy was currently sitting down while reading some sort of fashion magazine.

Hailey continued to make her way towards the front desk, pausing every now and then to look at one of the many pieces of clothing that were currently out on display. "You know, for how small this boutique is they sure have a lot of clothes lying around everywhere."

"Excuse me miss." Came a soft voice from behind her.

Hailey jumped and then quickly turned around to see who it was.

"Oh sorry, I didn't mean to startle you." Said the girl shyly. "But anyways, I just wanted to say that you kind of remind me of someone but I can't put my finger on it. Have we met before?"

Hailey took a minute to look at the girl who was standing directly in front of her. She was short with medium length blonde hair, her eyes were a grayish silver color and she was wearing a gray tanktop accompanied by a knee length white skirt. She could tell that the girl was nervous for some reason but she couldn't figure out why.

"I don't believe we've met before. My name's Hailey, care to tell me yours?" She said before reaching out for a handshake.

Hailey waited as the girl hesitated for a moment before finally reaching out and shaking her hand. "My name's Evelyn. It's a pleasure to meet you too Hailey." She replied hesitantly before forcing a smile.

"Are you okay? You seem nervous."

Evelyn let out a sigh. "It's that obvious huh?" Hailey nodded.

"Well, you see I haven't been out much lately for... reasons... and it appears that I've almost forgotten how to talk to people." Evelyn replied whilst fidgeting with her hair nervously.

"I see." Hailey could tell that Evelyn wasn't being completely honest with her but decided it would be best to ignore that. "Well I hope that you'll find that it gets easier to converse with people in time. At least for me it did."

"Hmm, I'll remember that." She replied before turning around. "But anyways, I better get going." She mumbled nervously before hurrying over to the front desk.

"That was weird." Hailey thought to herself. "Well I better hurry we're running out of time. We have about 30 minutes until we have to leave if we're going to meet with Hermione on time."

Hailey turned towards the front desk and noticed that Evelyn was already gone. She shrugged and just figured that she was in a hurry before making her way towards the front desk.

"And what can I do for you today young lady?"

"Hey there! I'm planning on picking out a couple of outfits and I was just wondering if you might be able to help me out a little."

"Of course, what kind of outfits are you looking for?"

"I'm not sure really, I was kinda thinking of something that's a little more on the casual side of things."

"I see. Well I'll go have a look around why don't you go wait in that changing room over there?"

Hailey nodded before making her way towards the changing room.

Hailey waited patiently. She was periodically checking her phone to see if Hermione or Luna had messaged her. Soon enough Wendy arrived with a handful of different clothing items for Hailey to try on.

"I picked out some clothes that I think suite you pretty well now you just need to try them on. I'll be waiting over by the front desk if you need me." Wendy said before handing the clothes off to Hailey.

"Thank you!" Hailey squealed.

Wendy gave her an appreciative smile before making her way back towards the front desk.

"Well let's see what Wendy picked out for me." Hailey thought to herself before locking the door to the changing room. She then proceeded to put the pile of clothes onto a small stool that was situated in the corner of the room. Hailey paused for a moment before picking up the first pair of clothes in the pile.

The first outfit was a simple gray tank top accompanied by a pair of designer jeans. "Hmm, this looks like it's my kind of style. Well, I better try it on!" Hailey proceeded to slowly take off her dress before pulling the pair of jeans up to her waist and pulling the tank top on over her shoulders while also trying her hardest not to mess up her makeup.

"Well, let's see how I look." Hailey thought to herself before turning to look at the mirror.

"Hmm, not bad. But I better check out the other outfits before I make any decisions."

Hailey tried on the next outfit from the pile. Again the outfit was a pretty simple top accompanied by a nice pair of jeans. Hailey didn't mind that though, she was never a big fan of dresses. She only chose to wear one today because she wanted to leave a lasting impression when she eventually meets with Hermione later.

Hailey was half way through putting the next outfit on when suddenly, there was a knock on the door. "Hailey, it's me Ginny, I have some things that I want you to try on!" Hailey could tell that Ginny was excited. 

"I sure hope that she's just excited to be out shopping for clothes and she's not going to make me wear anything too crazy." Hailey thought to herself. "One second Gin, I'm kind of in the middle of something in here."

Hailey hurriedly put on her trousers before opening the door. The two exchanged eye contact for a moment before Hailey cleared her throat and spoke up. "Hey, so... how do I look?" She asked nervously.

Ginny smiled before taking a step back to better analyze Hailey's outfit. This time Hailey was wearing a white camisole along with yet another pair of designer jeans.

"Wow, that really suites you!" Ginny squealed. "In my opinion the white top goes really well with your hair."

Hailey blushed. "Thanks Gin. Now what is it that you want me to try on?"

"Oh, I almost forgot. I have some bras and undergarments that I thought would look good on you."

"Oh..." Hailey replied bashfully.

"Don't worry, it's not like I'm going to go in the room with you or something. Unless you want me to of course." She replied smugly.

Hailey rolled her eyes and then took the pile of clothes from Ginny's hands.

"Hey, try not to take too long, we have about 10 minutes left until we have to leave."

Hailey nodded. "Don't worry I wont be long." She replied quickly before locking the door to the changing room.

"Okay, let's see what Ginny picked out for me." She dug through the pile. It was mostly just your standard bras and panties nothing too exciting. Hailey did find it a little bit weird how Ginny seemed to know what her cup size was without ever asking her about it but she decided to just give her the benefit of the doubt. She continued to dig through the pile a little bit more and confirmed that there wasn't anything 'special' in it. Hailey tried a few of them on before slipping her clothes back on and exiting the changing room.

"Did they fit okay?" Ginny inquired.

"Yeah, they did. Thanks for the help Gin." Hailey replied with a slight smile.

"No problem, anything for my girlfriend! Or though we better get going, we have about 5 minutes left if we don't want to be late."

Hailey nodded and started making her way towards the front desk.

"Are you buying all of that? Ginny asked.

"Yeah, I figured that it would be a while until I would be able to go shopping like this again so I thought I would treat myself a little. Besides, I still have more money then i'll ever be able to spend so spending a little bit of it on some cute outfits certainly wouldn't hurt."

"Fair enough."

The pair continued on their way to the front desk and were swiftly greeted by Wendy.

"Did you two find everything that you were looking for?"

"indeed we did. And I really appreciate your help Wendy!' Hailey beamed.

"Ah, you're too kind."

Hailey blushed slightly at the complement.

Ginny nudged Hailey slightly to get her attention before pointing at her watch. 

"Well, I'd love to chat some more but my girlfriend and I really need to get going."

"Alright then."

All the clothing items were bagged within a minute. Hailey payed and then waved good bye.

"Good bye Wendy!" Ginny yelled as she was holding the door for Hailey. 

Hailey was half way out the door when she heard Wendy start to say something.

"You know, you two make for a really cute couple."

Hailey smiled back awkwardly, waving for one last time before Ginny closed the door behind her.

"Well I think we should drop these off at our apartment before we meet with Hermione don't you agree?" Ginny asked while gesturing towards the bags of clothes they were both holding.

"Yeah that's probably a good idea." Hailey replied, she still had a slight smile on her face from Wendy's comment.

"You know Gin, I think Wendy is right, we do make for a cute couple."

"Hell yeah we do!" Ginny exclaimed.


	7. Chapter 7

# Chapter Seven: Let's Try This Again

On the way back to Ginny's flat Hailey expressed her disdain when it came to wearing dresses. "Well if you dont want to wear dresses why are you wearing one right now?" Ginny inquired.

"Well..." Hailey quavered. "It's just that... I really want this meeting with Hermione to go well and I figured that dressing more 'feminine' would help her see me as a girl-"

"But you are a girl!" Ginny growled, cutting Hailey off before clearing her throat. "Oops, sorry about that, but you are a girl Hailey! Before you told Hermione who you were last night she completely thought you were just another one of my cis-girl girlfriends that I would end up breaking up with after like a month." Ginny paused for a second before continuing. "You should just wear whatever the hell you want! And if anyone has a problem with that then they're not worth your time to begin with."

Hailey just smiled nervously before turning her head to look back out the window. The pair sat in silence for the rest of the ride, Hailey was stuck thinking about what Ginny had said and Ginny was just sitting their in silence. Hailey noticed that Ginny had made a habit of looking at her from time to time just to make sure she was okay, Hailey was thankful for how much Ginny seemed to care about her.

After dropping her newly acquired clothes off at Ginny's house. Ginny was about to head out the door when she noticed that Hailey wasn't right behind her anymore.

"Hailey!" She cried out. "Where did you go?"

"I'm right here."

Ginny turned around to see that Hailey had changed into her usual jeans and tanktop outfit, or though this time she had a denim jacket on. She had a nervous but ultimately happy smile on her face. Ginny simply smiled at her before holding the door open for her.

Hailey called them a taxi and before she knew it, she was right outside the of coffee shop that Hermione told her to meet up at earlier in the day. The pair exited the taxi and started making their way towards the front door.

"Well, here we go again." Hailey thought to herself nervously. She felt all her anxieties from the previous night returning. Ginny noticed this and she moved to comfort her girlfriend.

"Hey, I know I've said this a million times already, but I'll be right there with you, no matter what happens." Ginny pulled her girlfriend into a hug and kissed her on the lips. Hailey was caught slightly off guard by Ginny's warm lips suddenly being pressed up against hers but she certainly wasn't going to complain.

The pair continued to kiss each other passionately for what seemed like 5 seconds but it was actually closer to a minute, they would've kept going but Hailey's phone started going off. Hailey pulled back, she was disappointed but at the same time she knew that she would have plenty of other opportunities to cuddle with her girlfriend later on in the day. Just the thought of kissing Ginny again was enough to calm her nerves and put a smile on her face. She quickly looked up at Ginny who looked just as disappointed as she did that their kissing had to end so abruptly. She then quickly reached into her pocket and pulled her phone out, she had a new message from Hermione.

"Are you almost here? We've been waiting for nearly 15 minutes."

"We're right outside, we'll be there in just a moment." Hailey replied quickly while looking back up at Ginny who still had that same look of disappointment on her face.

"Okay see you in a a bit then!"

Hailey put her phone back into her pocket before grabbing Ginny's hand and giving her a quick kiss on the cheek in an attempt to cheer her up, it worked and the two of them continued on their way towards the building.

It was a small shop so Hailey saw Hermione and Luna almost instantly. Luna waved at her while Hermione just looked up from whatever book it was that she was reading and gave them a weak smile. Hailey waved and smiled back along with Ginny. The pair made their way towards the front desk and ordered some coffee and Hailey took one last deep breath before sitting down at the table with Hermione and Luna.

Hailey wanted to say something to Hermione but she was too nervous to get thewords to roll off of her tongue and instead she just smiled at her weakly, Hermione did the same.

"So how are you two doing?" Luna inquired, she had that same cheerfulness in her voice that she always seemed to have.

"Good! Thanks for asking." Ginny replied quickly. "Hailey and I went out shopping for some clothes earlier and we both had a great time! Right Hailey?"

Hailey gulped. "Stay calm you can do this." Hailey reassured herself before looking back up at Hermione and Luna. Hermione was just sitting their in silence with that same weak smile on her face that she's had since she first sat down. Luna on the other hand was staring at her straight in the eyes and she had that same welcoming smile on her face that she always had when someone was nervous.

"Y-yeah, It w-was amazing, before today I've never actually gone out and properly shopped for clothes before! It was kind of like a dream come true. And Gin I really can't thank you enough for taking me there, you're the best girlfriend I could've ever asked for!" Hailey turned her head to Ginny who was now blushing slightly thanks to her comment, Hailey gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and watched in pleasure as Ginny blushed even harder. Hailey smiled widely at her before turning back to face Luna

"Wow that's wonderful Hailey, I'm so happy for you!" Luna replied happily, ignoring the fact tha Ginny's cheeks were redder than tomatoes before giving Hermione a slight nudge on the shoulder. "Don't you agree Hermione?"

Hermione eyes widen and she almost chokes on her coffee. "Um, yeah, that's great Har-Hailey. She replied smiling nervously, while scratching the back of her head. Hailey flinched when Hermione almost dead named her. The group sat in silence for a few seconds, all of them unsure of what to say. Well, all of them except Luna who was now visibly annoyed at Hermione's lack of action.

"Hermione, I think it's time that you tell Hailey the reason why you brought her here today." Luna said calmly, while glaring at Hermione.

Hermione cleared her throat and then looked around the table trying her best to read everyone else's expressions in an attempt to calm herself down. Ginny was patiently waiting to hear what it was that she had to say while Hailey was just staring at her with that same nervous smile that she's had on her face since she first arrived.

Hermione looked away and took one last deep breath before turning back to face the group. "Look, Har-Hailey". Hailey flinched again. "I'm sorry about what happened last night. There's absolutely no excuse for the way I reacted and I hope that you can learn to forgive me." Hermione paused for a second before continuing, Hailey noticed that she was avoiding making eye contact with her. "Was she nervous?" She wondered to herself, Hermione was always the confident one so it was a little weird to see her like this. "It's just that it's difficult for me because everyone thought thag you were dead for 3 years but as it turns out not only are you alive and well but now your also a girl now and it's just a lot for me to take in. Now, as I said this doesn't excuse me from being a bitch to you last night but I just want you to understand why this situation might be a little 'difficult' for me." Hermione then stared Hailey straight in the eyes, she looked like she was on the verge of tears.

Hailey swallowed a lump in her throat, she paused for a moment, trying her best to keep her anxiety in check while also struggling to find the right words to say. The table was in complete silence, everyone's eyes on Hailey, eagerly awaiting her response. It took her a little bit longer than she would've hoped but she eventually found her courage and responded. "I-It's okay Hermione, I-I forgive you." Hailey was trying her best not to cry but she allowed a single tear to roll down her cheek. "Was this it? Was she finally going to finally be friends with Hermione again?" The thought alone was enough to make Hailey smile. "Just make sure not to run away again. I bet Luna's getting tired of having to chase after you like you're an animal who's just escaped from the zoo." She teased.

Ginny and Luna both covered their mouths in an attempt to hide their laughter, Hermione smiled weakly while a couple of tears rolled down her cheeks. "I-I promise that I will never run from any of you ever again!" She bawled before standing up and pulling Hailey into a hug. Hailey was caught off guard at first but then she quickly hugged Hermione back. Hermione was unable to hold back her tears and started sobbing wildly in Hailey's arms, Hailey pulled her into an even tighter hug, and she soon found out that she was unable to hold back her tears as well.

The two continued to cry together for a while, but eventually the two of them calmed down and sat back down at their table where Luna and Ginny were patiently waiting.

"See Hermione, I told you that you could do it." Luna grinned.

Hermione scoffed at her before taking her seat at the table. The 4 of them continued to talk together for what felt like hours, Hermione finally started calling Hailey by her correct name consistently after a little bit of pressure from Ginny and Luna, okay, A LOT of pressure from Ginny and a little bit from Luna. Hailey was grateful that they were willing to stand up for her like that. "It feels so good to be able to just sit down and have a normal conversation with my friends again." Hailey thought to herself happily. She just wished that coming out to people could go this well all the time.

Before the group noticed it it was already sunset. "Blimey, we've been talking together for how long?!" Ginny yelped while looking down at her watch.

"Huh, I guess we have." Hailey replied while looking out the window. "I was so absorbed in our conversation that I didn't even notice the sun was going down."

"Me neither. " Luna and Hermione replied in unison.

"Well, I guess we all better get going then. It's been a pleasure talking to the two of you!" Hailey beamed.

"Likewise." Luna replied before pulling Hailey into a hug. "Remember Hailey, Hermione and I will always be here for you, no matter what."

Hailey simply smiled at Luna, trying her best to show her appreciation. Or though, knowing Luna she probably already knew how much she appreciated her words. The two of them hugged each other tightly and Ginny and Hermione joined in shortly after.

"I love you all more then words could possibly describe." Hailey said with a tear rolling down her cheek.

"Well, we could easily say the same about you." Ginny said before kissing Hailey on the cheek. Luna and Hermione just smiled warmly at her while continuing to hug her tightly.

The group said their last goodbyes before going their separate ways. Luna and Hermione both started walking back to their flat and Hailey called for a taxi.

"So, what do you wanna do once we get home?" Ginny inquired.

"Huh, I hadn't really thought about that yet." Hailey replied quietly. "Do you have any suggestions?"

"Well, I was thinking that we could cuddle on the couch and maybe watch a movie or something. How's that sound?"

"I certainly can't think of anything that I'd rather do." Hailey replied while trying to hide her excitement. She was still disappointed about their kissing getting interrupted earlier which made her all the more eager for a 2nd round.

"And if you want we could maybe do a little more then just kissing" Ginny replied with a smirk on her face.

Hailey gulped before blushing and putting a nervous smile on her face. She was obviously caught off gaurd by Ginny's reply, she struggled for a little while to try and get a response out of her mouth but she couldn't. Luckily, she was saved by the taxi she called for earlier finally arriving.

The two of them sat in silence for a while or though halfway through the ride home Ginny reached for Hailey's hand to hold. Hailey was deep in thought so it took her a second to notice but she eventually did the same. "Was Ginny actually serious about getting more intimate with me earlier?" Hailey thought to herself before turning to look at her girlfriend who was resting her head on her shoulder, Ginny just smiled back before looking out the window at some of the various shops and buildings they were passing.

"Well, whatever. We'll see how tonight goes or though I'm not sure if im ready for this or not." Hailey felt a panic attack coming and she looked out the taxi's window hoping to find something to distract her.

Hailey managed to keep her anxiety in check and the two of them arrived outside of Ginny's flat. Hailey took one last gulp before taking Ginny's hand and walking towards the door. Hailey took one last look at Ginny who just smiled at her before opening the door the door. She didn't know what this night would entail for her and that thought was scary for the most part but at the same time it was also somewhat exciting. She closed the door behind her and then looked up at Ginny who was already halfway up stairs.

"I'm gonna go get changed real quick, you just wait there!" She shouted before rushing up the rest of the stairs.

Hailey took a deep breath, she was still experiencing a weird mix of fear and excitement. There wasn't really anything she could do other than wait for Ginny to come back so she just took her seat on the couch and waited patiently for Ginny to return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope y'all enjoyed reading this chapter just as much as I enjoyed writing it! Other than that I don't really have much to say, so... thanks again for reading and have a good day/evening! <3


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now I know I've said some chapters before this one were long, but this one is LONG. Way longer than any of the previous ones, I'll explain why when I get to the warnings. But enough about chapter length, I really hope you enjoy this chapter! I sure had a lot of fun writing it or though like most of the chapters prior to this one it has some warning.
> 
> Trigger Warnings: Depictions and or discussions of issues with self worth, anxiety, and a few others. Now this chapter also includes some smut but if that's not your thing then don't worry, it's all the way at the bottom of the chapter. Well now that we have all of that out of the way, enjoy!

# Chapter Eight: Dinner Date

It was about 5 minutes before Ginny called to Hailey from upstairs. "On second thought I'm going to be a little while still so why don't you start getting dinner ready and I'll be down in just a second." She yelled before slamming a door closed.

Hailey groaned before getting up off the couch. "Geez, she's excited about something. Now what is it that I should I make for dinner?" She made her way into the kitchen and opened up the refrigerator. She scavenged what ingredients she could from the nearly empty fridge and she set to work. "Sure I made breakfast for Ginny earlier but that was just some simple eggs and bacon. I want this dinner to be special!" She still felt incredibly guilty about disappearing for 3 years and she is determined to do everything in her power to make it up to everyone, especially Ginny.

About 45 minutes pass by before Ginny finally starts making her way back down the staircase. She gets to the bottom and moves her gaze over to the kitchen. "No ones there." She thinks to herself before turning towards the dining table to see her girlfriend eagerly awaiting her arrival. She looked at the table and she was amazed at the dish that Hailey was able to prepare when all she had to work with were the random food items that she had in her mess of a kitchen. She was also happy to see that it was accompanied by a glass of wine. Ginny had only poked her head out at this point so Hailey still had no idea what it was that she was wearing.

Hailey's expression changed from that of a girl eagerly awaiting her lover to that of complete and utter shock. It was like she was seeing Ginny for the first time again. Hailey had noticed that Ginny re-applied her makeup when she poked her head around the corner but now that she could see her up close her make up was certainly a lot 'flashier' than it was previously. She definitely put a lot more work into it this time and she looked all the more beutiful as a result. Hailey gazed down further and started to analyze her outfit. She had a necklace on that she recognized almost instantly, it was the necklace that she had gotten for her for their 4th anniversary together. "Blimey, that was almost 4 years ago. I disappeared shorty after that-" Hailey thought to herself painfully before snapping out of it. "Come on Hailey, this is your chance to make it up to Ginny. Get your heard in the game and don't fuck it up." She turns her head back towards Ginny. She was now wearing a bright purple dress that she thought went well with her long ginger hair. She noticed that Ginny always liked to wear a bracelet of some sort on her left wrist, this one however looked a lot fancier than the ones she would normally wear. Other than that she wasn't wearing any shoes and was choosing to just walk around barefoot.

"You look-" Hailey tried to find a word to describe how beautiful she looked but she just couldn't.

Ginny just smiled at her before taking her seat at the table. "This dinner looks lovely Hailey! You really out did yourself."

Hailey shrugged. "Come on, I don't think that it's that special."

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to accept a compliment from time to time." Ginny replied before taking a sip from her wine glass.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt-"

"No it wouldn't." Ginny cuts her off. "It's perfectly fine to be proud of yourself every once in a while."

"Yeah, I guess you're right Gin. It's just that... it's hard... I spent most of my life always feeling like I just wasn't good enough... And-" Hailey stopped herself, she could feel the tears starting to roll down her cheeks. She wasn't going to cry, not now. Unfortunately, despite her best efforts she wasn't able to hold back her tears and Ginny quickly rushed over to comfort her.

"Hailey, honey, it's okay. None of it was your fault. You had the expectations of the entire wizarding world on your shoulders ever since the day you were born. Most people would of crumbled under that sort of pressure in a heartbeat and yet you pulled through, you defeated Voldemort, you fulfilled the prophecy. You did it Hailey, not me, not Ron, Not even Hermione, YOU!"

Hailey looked up at Ginny and she smiled weakly before being pulled into a hug. There was silence for a moment, the two girls continued to hug eachother tightly. Ginny gave Hailey a little peck on her neck. Hailey smiled again but that smile quickly vanished. "I'm sorry that I ruined our dinner." Hailey said tearfully.

"Ruined?" Ginny sounded heart broken. "We haven't even taken our first bites of food yet. And you already think that it's ruined? Hailey, there's absolutely nothing you can do to ruin this moment for me, except run off again but if you ever pull something like that again I swear I'm going to kill you." She replied sternly

Hailey smiled before pausing, she was unsure about how she was going to reply to that. "Thanks Gin." Were the words that she eventually settled on.

Hailey eventually calmed down and she went back to her seat. Ginny made absolutely sure that she was okay before sitting down at the table with her.

The two didn't talk much as they ate dinner. Ginny continued to complement her on her 'amazing cooking skills' and she also made sure to check to make sure that she feeling was okay every once and a while. Hailey just smiled thankfully every time. Hailey wanted to talk more, she really did but she still felt bad about her little outburst earlier so she remained silent. Once they finished dinner Ginny helped her clean up the dinner table.

"So Hailey, are you still up for watching that movie like we planned to earlier?" Ginny inquired while she was putting some dishes into the dishwasher.

"Um, yeah! Like that's even a question." She replied enthusiastically.

"Alright then, how about you finish up here and I'll go find us a movie to watch. You would think that finding a good movie to watch can be a huge pain in the ass sometimes."

Hailey smiled at Ginny before nodding. Ginny smiled back and then she went off towards the living room. Hailey put some soap into the dishwasher before starting it. "There we go. Now time to see what movie Ginny picked out. If she's finished picking one out that is." Hailey made her way towards the living room where she saw Ginny sitting on the couch, impatiently flicking through the movie options on Netflix.

"Can't find anything?"

"Yeah, and it's so frustrating. There's so many different movies on here and yet I always feel like none of them are any good!"

Hailey smiled. "Why don't you just pick one then. Who cares if it's bad at the very least we'll be able to laugh about how bad it is."

Ginny stopped to consider for a moment. "Huh, I guess that could work." Ginny turned to face Hailey. "Ontop of being absolutely beutiful and the greatest witch of this generation you're also a genius now too? Damn, I'm one lucky girl." Ginny said with a huge grin on her face.

Hailey felt her heart skip a beat and she was now blushing intensely. "C-Careful Gin, at this r-rate my heart wont be able to t-take any more of your compliments. And we wouldn't want that now would we?"

"Did I mention that you're so incredibly cute when you're flustered? Because you totally are!"

Hailey felt like her heart was going to explode. "Ginny!" She whined.

Ginny just smiled at her before motioning for Hailey to come and sit down.

Hailey walked over and took her seat on the couch, Ginny instantly kissed her on the side of the neck making her squeal. Hailey rested her head on Ginny's shoulder and Ginny started the movie.

The two of them continued to kiss every now and then throughout the duration of the movie, the kisses continued to get longer and more passionate and Hailey was loving every second of it. The pair were cuddled ontop of one another a mess of tangled limbs by the time the movie ended, well actually it ended 10 minutes ago but the two of them were way too busy snogging to notice. Ginny was the first one to notice. "Oh, the movies ended." She said, she was still trying to catch her breath after all the kissing.

"Yeah, I guess that means that we should get up now huh?" Hailey replied looking slightly disappointed.

"That would probably be for the best."

Hailey nodded and carefully untangled herself from the limbs of her girlfriend and she stood up before stretching.

"So what do you want to do now?" Ginny inquired.

Hailey knew that she wanted to do a little more than just kissing but she wasn't sure if Ginny felt the same way or not. "I don't know Gin, what did you have in mind?"

"Well-" Ginny trailed off. "I was thinking that we could go up to our bedroom and 'mess around' a little bit if you know what I mean." Ginny smiled nervously. To say that Hailey was surprised would be an understatement, in all her years of knowing Ginny this is the first time that she can recall where Ginny's looked legitimately nervous. "If you're comfortable doing that of course!" Ginny added quickly before putting that same nervous smile back on her face.

"Someone's nervous." Hailey teased.

"Wow, my own medicine tastes like shit." Ginny replied, looking at the floor in embarrassment. Hailey smiled, she thought that she could see a slight blush but she couldn't be sure.

"In all seriousness Ginny I'd love to take you up on that offer. I would be lying if i said that all of that kissing and stuff earlier didn't make me the slightest bit horny." Hailey was now smiling nervously herself, luckily Ginny was too caught up in the moment to notice because she definitely would of given her a hard time about it.

"Excellent, that's what I was hoping to hear!" Ginny replied excitedly. Hailey was about to say something but Ginny quickly grabbed her hand and led her upstairs. They kiss the whole way up the stairs. It was almost like they were teenagers all over again, Hailey wanted Ginny just as much as Ginny wanted Hailey and they both knew it. They continue to kiss or though Ginny was pretty aggressive with her kissing and Hailey is struggling to keep up. Hailey is startled when Ginny kicks the door to the bedroom open and Hailey is even more surprised when Ginny practically throws her onto the bed.

Hailey yelps. "Damn Ginny, I didn't realize that you liked to play so rough." Hailey said while straightening herself out.

"What can I say, I like to be a little rough with my girlfriends. I hope you don't mind." Ginny's smile fades slightly with that last sentence.

"I don't" Hailey replied, staring Ginny straight in the eyes. "If anything, I kind of like it." She adds shyly.

Ginny gets a devilish grin on her face which Hailey finds to be absolutely terrifying yet extremely exciting. They both wanted eachother so badly and Hailey is dying from the anticipation.

"So-" Hailey trails off. "Is this the part where we start taking our clothes off?"

"You first." Ginny replied. "I'll even help you if you want." She adds wantingly.

Hailey was finding it hard to breath but she was thankful that it wasn't due to anxiety for once. "Sure thing darling." She replies seductively. She takes her top off and throws it to the side and Ginny does the same to her bra.

This is Ginny's first time seeing her upper half naked. Sure they cuddled in bed last night but the baggy shirt that Hailey was wearing certainly made it difficult to tell exactly what she looked like under there. It was a far cry from the body of her boyfriend that she had grown accustomed to but at the same time she wasn't going to be one to complain, despite identifying as bisexual Ginny's always had a preference for other women. Ginny was finally able to get a look at Hailey's breasts. They looked like they were about a C-cup in size. Ginny had guessed that they were slightly smaller than that when they had gone shopping for clothes earlier but she was still happy with how close she was. Ginny thought that they were perfect, not to big but at the same time not to small.

Ginny almost couldn't contain herself at this point and swiftly unbuttoned Hailey's jeans before throwing them into the pile along with all of her other clothes. She could instantly tell that Hailey was just as wet as she was, probably even a little more.

"And now for the finishing touch!" Ginny giggled as she was so excited. She started to slowly pull Hailey's panties down, she made sure to do it slowly so if Hailey started having second thoughts about this she had time to speak up, and let's be honest doing it slowly was way more fun compared to the alternative. Thankfully Ginny was able to get them all the way off without Hailey protesting and she throws the soaking wet panties haphazardly to the side. Ginny then decided to take a moment to lean back in order to get a better view of her nervous, very exposed, blushing girlfriend.

"Fuck you're pretty." She mumbles. Ginny is staring at Hailey like she's in some sort of trance.

"Hello? Earth to Ginny." Hailey waves her hand infront of Ginny's face in order to get her attention.

Ginny snaps out of whatever trance it wad that she was in. "Sorry, I was just-" Ginny looks away in embarrassment. "Damn it, I feel like I'm a teenager all over again."

Hailey smiles and then starts massaging Ginny's shoulders. "Well Ginny, it seems as though it's time for you to hold up your end of the bargain." Hailey's trying her best to hide her want but she's sure that Ginny has noticed the inconsistency in her breathing already. She hasn't been this excited about something in years! Thankfully Ginny doesn't tease her any and instead she just turns around.

"Well if you want me so then how about you untie the back of my dress for me, pretty please." Ginny replied teasingly. Hailey freezes for a moment before lunging towards her girlfriend and undoes the knot as quick as humanly possibly, she throws the dress carefully to the side as it certainly wasn't cheap.

Hailey moves back slightly to get a better look at Ginny and she feels a rush of adrenaline shoot through her. "Wow, you're pretty." She mumbles as she puts her hand on Ginny's jaw, she looked like she was going to fall into the same trance that Ginny fell into earlier but she quickly snapped herself out of it when she realized how much crap Ginny would give her because of it.

"Not as pretty as you sweetie." Ginny replied genuinely.

Hailey's now blushing intensely but she's not sure if it's because of the compliment or if it's due to the fact that she's currently on her way to pulling Ginny's bra off. She crawls behind her and gives her a kiss on the back of her neck that makes her squeal before unclipping her bra and throwing it off to the side. She crawls back around so she's face to face with Ginny again, the two share yet another passionate kiss with eachother. "Wow." Hailey mumbles, still catching her breath.

"Wow indeed." Ginny replied calmly. She grabs Hailey and bring her into another kiss.

"Is this what heaven feels like?" Hailey thought to herself. Ginny pushes her onto her back while still somehow managing to keep her lips pressed firmly against those of her girlfriend. Hailey squeals when she falls but continues to kiss Ginny, she just couldn't get enough of her.

They eventually come to a stop and Hailey lets out a small moan making Ginny smile. Ginny's smile suddenly turns very serious. "Hailey dear I know that you're okay with us getting a little more 'intimate' but I just want to make sure that your still on board for this." Ginny stares at Hailey with a stern, slightly concerned expression on her face. Ginny desperately wants Hailey but at the same time she wasn't about to make her do something she would be uncomfortable with.

"I really appreciate your concern Gin, in fact I can't stress enough how much I appreciate everything that you've done for me. And while I may not be sure about a whole lot of things I'm one hundred percent sure that this is what I want." Hailey replied reassuringly.

"You got it boss." Ginny replied teasingly making both of them smile. She gives Hailey a quick kiss on her lips for reassurance and then she gets to work.

Ginny starts giving Hailey quick kisses, slowly making her way down from her face and toward her body. She pauses when she gets to her breasts. Ginny doesn't say anything, all she does is look up at her girlfriend with a grin on her face before turning her attention back towards her girlfriend's breasts and giving one of her nipples a lick.

Hailey had always known that her nipples were sensitive but she never knew just how exploitable that sensitivity was during sex. She let's out a moan and Ginny moves on to the other one. Once she's done with that she turns her attention towards Hailey's privates.

Ginny looks up at Hailey, she has a cautious expression.on her face which Hailey immediately notices. "Go ahead Gin, I've already given you permission three times now." Hailey said nervously. She would be lying if she said she wasn't at least a little nervous as this was her first time having sex with her 'new equipment' but she was excited nonetheless.

"Wow, considering how wet you are already I'm probably not going to have to work very hard." Ginny takes her finger and wipes around Hailey's genitalia before sticking it in her mouth. She makes a quiet sound of approval and turns her attention back to Hailey, she teases her by rubbing her fingers on the outside of her slit making Hailey all the more anxious. This went on for another 30 seconds or so before she suddenly stuck her two fingers into Hailey's slit. Hailey yelps due to the suddenness of Ginny's actions but she didn't have any time to complain however as she quickly found herself to be enjoying this immensely. She feels like she's going to pass out at this rate, she couldn't even tell if she was able to breath anymore in between her moans. Eventually it had to end though and as Hailey felt her climax coming she quickly threw her hands around the back of Ginny's neck and gives her a quick kiss on the lips. She pulls herself back from Ginny's warm lips and let's out a sharp moan that Ginny finds to be music to her ears, her body recoils and she lands on the bed. Ginny looks at her smiling, Hailey was currently panting heavily but she manages to smile back.

Ginny waits a moment for Hailey to catch her breath, she takes thiss time to clean Hailey's juices off of her and when she returns she finds that Hailey's finally calmed down and ready for round two. She makes her way back onto the bed and gives her a quick kiss on the cheek. "Now it's your turn to do me." She whispers seductively into her ear.

Hailey starts blushing all over again. "S-Sure thing Gin!" She replied nervously, or though even if she was a little nervous about this she was also enthusiastic.

They do the usual and start off by kissing eachother. Hailey moves down eventually and tries her hand at licking Ginny's nipples to moderate success. She still had a lot to learn when it came to sex, she avoided it for the most part before and the few times she had had sex with Ginny it was simple and unforfilling. Hailey finishes playing with Ginny's nipples and Ginny let's out a slight moan. She makes her way down to Ginny's clit and doesn't hesitate, she sticks her two fingers in and just like her, Ginny was already very wet without her having to actually do anything. The two of them are enjoying this so much that it feels like mere milliseconds pass before Ginny reaches her climax she moans loudly and falls backwards just like Hailey did or though she wasn't struggling to breath near as much as she did.

"Wow Hailey, that was pretty good for your first try." Ginny panted.

Hailey smiles thankfully and lays down next to her girlfriend. The two of them continue to cuddle together for who knows how long, all that matters is that they have eachother and were enjoying the moment. Hailey didn't want it to end and she was pretty sure that Ginny felt the same. Unfortunately, Ginny has to go to work tomorrow so they have little choice. Ginny is the first one to get up and Hailey swiftly accompanies her. The two of them don't really say anything to eachother while they're getting ready for bed or though, it was nearly midnight after all and after everything that they've been through today they were both very tired. 

Ginny is the first one to get into bed and Hailey slides in right next to her. She looks extra cute when she's comfortably wrapped up in the covers and Hailey makes sure to give her a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Ginny."

Ginny kisses her back. "I love you too Hailey."

After being away for 3 years and fully expecting Ginny to not just hate her but totally despise her for what she did, hearing that from Ginny really ment the world to her and she couldn't possibly be any happier to have someone like her in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grats! You made it tl the end!
> 
> Let me know in the comments if you prefer the chapters to be longer or shorter, I'm genuinely curious.
> 
> Other than that have a nice day and I'll see you all in the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Short fic I've been working on instead of sleeping. Apologies for any spelling mistakes.


End file.
